Shopping For The Holidays
by MLPhoenix
Summary: FINAL PART NOW UP! AS USUAL, TAKARI, TAIORA, MIMATO, KENYAKO, RUKATO and MLENE (ML/JOLENE)!! Final chapter features a songfic to 98 degrees'
1. December 13 - Plotline

SHOPPING FOR THE HOLIDAYS

ML: I know it's a little early for a Christmas fic, but this just came into my head.  The couples in this story include TK/Kari, Tai/Sora, Mimi/Matt, Ken/ 

       Yolei, Rika/Takato, and me/Jolene.

DC: Other than the couples, who else is starring?  
  


ML: Well, You've got me, You, WhiteWolf and Ravenclaw.

DC: Cool.  (Enter Davis)

Davis: DC!  Nice of you to show up.  Say, ML, think I can do the disclaimer?  
  
ML: Sure Davis.  (Hands Davis a piece of paper with the disclaimer on it)

Davis: Thanks!  (Faces audience) "ML does not own Digimon 01, 02 or 03, so don't sue him.  He also does not own DC, WhiteWolf or Ravenclaw, since 

          those three are ff.net authors, and they own themselves.  The only thing ML does own is Himself and Jolene."  DC?  
  
DC: "Concerning ages, they are as follows: Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Rika 13, TK, Kari, Davis, WhiteWolf and Ravenclaw 17, ML, DC, Jolene, 

        Ken and Yolei 18, while Tai, Sora, Mimi and Matt are 20."  (Sees RC) RC?  
  
RC: "If you don't like any of the pairings, leave now, but if you do, continue reading on!  Don't say you weren't warned, because you were!"    
  
ML/RC/DC/Davis: ROLL FILM!!

            It all started December 13.  Twelve days before Christmas.  I was thinking the same thing, "What should I get Jolene?"  While I was pondering this, I heard a knock on the door.  I went down to answer, and I couldn't believe my eyes.  It was DC.  I was like, "Hey DC!  Nice of you to be in Japan!"  He said, "Thanks, ML.  I moved here a week ago, and I figured me and two buds of mine could hang out with you this Christmas vacation."  I said, "Nice.  Who are these two buds of yours anyway?"  DC said, "They told me to meet them at the mall."  I said, "Sure."  I grabbed my coat and went with DC.  The mall was five minutes away from the building, so it wasn't too far away.  We went to the food court, and saw DC's friends, and well, what would you know?  Those two friends of his were WhiteWolf and Ravenclaw!

            WhiteWolf and Ravenclaw looked over, and said, "Hey DC, ML."  I said, "Hey RC, WhiteWolf."  We sat down, and I said, "So, DC told me of your offer.  It's a good thing my Mom, Dad and sister are going to be gone this Christmas."  RC said, "Cool.  Hey, you know what I should get Ken for Christmas?"  I said, "RC, come on!  You know Ken is Yolei's guy, so don't even go there!"  WhiteWolf said, "ML's right.  It'll do you no good to get a present for someone like Ken, who's already attached at the moment."  RC said, "OK, I'll butt out for now."  We left the mall, and walked back to my place.  

            When we got to my apartment,  DC and I were immersed in my computer, looking up my e-mail, and RC and WhiteWolf were busy talking about school.  I then heard the phone go off.  I went to answer the call, and it was Tai.  I said, "Tai, what's up?"  Tai said, "Hey ML.  I've got the boys over.  You think you can come down?"  I said, "Yeah, sure.  I've got a friend for you guys to meet."  Tai continued, "Cool."  I grabbed my coat again and DC went for his. We ran down to Tai's apartment, which, as usual, was two floors down from mine.  I met the guys casually, and introduced them to DC.  I said, "So Tai, why'd you call me down?"  Tai said, "Because, man, I need some help.  I can't figure out what I want to get Sora this Christmas."  I said, "Tai, I'm having the same problem."  Matt said, "My problem's the same as yours."  TK said, "Amen.  I've been thinking the same thing."  Ken said, "Me too."  Takato was like, "Oh boy, I wonder how I'll solve this problem."  Henry, Davis, Kazu and Kenta and DC were like, "We'll help you all out."  

            Elsewhere, the girls were thinking the same thing.  What to give the guys.  Sora was like, "What would be the perfect present for Tai?"  Mimi was like, "What would Matt like?"  Kari said, "Oh great, I hope TK likes the present I give him.  Jolene thought, "I wonder what ML would want?"  Rika was like, "What should I get gogglehead?"  RC, WhiteWolf, and Jeri said, "Hey, if you girls want to get presents your guy would love, we could help!"  They were all saying, "Really?"

            Two days later, the 15th of December.  After school, the guys were at the mall closest to Me, Tai's and Kari's building.  I said, "DC, you're with me.  Matt, you'll help Tai with his present for Sora, and Tai, I expect you to help Matt with Mimi's.  Kenta, you help TK get Kari's present.  Davis, you'll help getting Ken's present for Yolei.  Henry, Kazu?  You guys help Takato getting Rika's present.  We'll all meet at the food court once we're done."  We split up.  DC went with me to go grab Jolene's gift, Tai and Matt went to go get Mimi and Sora's present, Kenta and TK went to try and find Kari's gift, while Davis went with Ken to get Yolei's gift.  As for Kazu and Henry, they went with Takato to get Rika's gift. 

            Elsewhere, at another mall in Odaiba, which was near Sora's.  The girls were there to try and get their respective guy a gift.  Sora said, "Mimi, you're going to help me get Tai's present, and I'll help you with Matt's.  Yolei, you and RC will look for Ken's present.  Kari, you and WhiteWolf look for TK's gift, and Jeri, you're with Rika.  Good luck looking for Takato's gift!"  The girls split up, and went to look for the perfect gift for their respective guy.

Now that the girls each have one partner and the guys have one partner, will they find a perfect gift for his/her significant other?  Chapter 2 will come up shortly!  In the meantime, _Au Revoir!!_  And don't forget to review!!


	2. The guys' round

SHOPPING FOR THE HOLIDAYS  
  


Part 2

DC: ML will be with you shortly to explain what happened last time.  He's just going over a few things.

ML: Here I am!  Here's what happened last time:  DC moved to Japan, and while him, WhiteWolf, Ravenclaw, and myself were talking old times, 

       Tai calls with a problem.  Him, TK, Matt, Ken, and Takato can't figure out what to get Sora, Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Rika for Christmas.  

       Being the pals that they were, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and old DC decide to help us out!  But while we were going over our options, the girls were

       having the same problem as the guys.  But Jeri, WhiteWolf and Ravenclaw bail them out like me, Kazu, Kenta and Henry bailed us out.  

DC: Nice recap.  Now, anyway, this chapter basically circles on the guys, and where they go to get the gifts for their significant other.  That's all you need to 

        know.    
  
ML: Yeah, and by the way, you all know the disclaimer, so I don't need to go over it again.  Also, I'm sorry about the lack of time getting this ready.  

        I had other things, and I got sidetracked!  Anyway, ROLL IT!!

            Tai and Matt left the group and went through the mall.  Of course, the two had been thinking, "Why did ML have to have us pair up with one another?"  But they calmed down.  Tai said, "Hey, Matt."  Matt said, "Yeah?"  Tai continued, "We'll get Mimi's present first, then we'll get Sora's."  Matt said, "No, no.  I insist man, Sora's first, then Mimi's."  Tai said, "We'll never get anywhere if we argue over this."  Matt said, "Agreed.  We'll go get Sora's."  Tai nodded at this, and said, "I wanted to get Sora's first anyway."  

            Tai and Matt looked through the stores, from fragrances to plush, but none of them were the right gifts.  Tai said, "Well, not so easy, huh?"  Matt fired back with, "You're right.  How does Mimi do this?"  Tai said, "I don't know.  But let's give it another go."  Matt nodded, and the two trekked back. That's when Tai found the perfect gift.  He motioned to Matt, and said, "Looks like I found something."  Matt said, "Really?"  Tai said, "Yeah.  How's this?"  Matt said, pointing at a pendant that had a red gem on one half and an orange gem on the other.  Matt said, "Nice choice.  Hey, I just remembered something."  Tai said, "Yeah, what is it?"  Matt told Tai, "The red and orange symbolizes both your crests."  Tai said, "Oh yeah.  Red being love, and orange meaning courage."  Tai and Matt then went into the jewelry store and Tai said, "Can we buy this one?"  The jeweler said, "Sure.  That'll cost about $95."  Tai said, reluctantly, "Sure."  He gave the cash to the jeweler, who boxed it and wrapped it.  He said, "I'll leave it for you to fill in the information about who you're giving this to."  Tai thanked the jeweler and ran out of the store with Matt in hand.

            Matt said, "You got it?"  Tai said, "Yeah."  Matt said, "Nice one!"  The two then tapped knuckles.  Tai then said, "That done, let's go and get Mimi's gift.  Sensing she likes pink, we'll get her something of that color!"  The two, courage renewed, looked around.  Then Matt saw something in one of the casual boutiques.  Matt said, "Hey, check this out."  Tai said, "A classic pink turtleneck.  Good choice."  Matt said, "Hey, I know her size, and I hope we have enough cash."  Matt said, "Hey, do you have this in a medium?"  The clerk said, "Yeah.", and went to grab the shirt.  Once he had it, he said, "Bold choice.  That'll be $35.50."  Matt paid, and the two left.

            Meanwhile, in another part of the mall, Davis and Ken had been looking around, and Davis said, "Well, it sure isn't easy.  Especially during this time of year."  Ken said, "I know.  You really think we'll find the perfect gift for Yolei?"  Davis said, "Sure."  He then saw a cool looking beret.  Davis said, "Hey Ken!  I think our little problem is solved!"  Ken saw it, and he said, "That looks cool.  Maybe we should get it."  Davis agreed, and the two went in, paid for the beret, and walked out.  

            Elsewhere, TK and Kenta were looking all around for Kari's present.  Kenta said, "OK, so since Kari's into photography, maybe we'll go into a photography store."  TK said, "Kenta, you read my mind."  The two ran for the camera store, and looked around.  They saw a cool looking camera, with zoom lens, auto flash, not to mention it came with a roll of film and a carrying case.  Kenta said, "Yeah.  We should get that one."  TK said, "I was thinking the same thing."  TK grabbed the camera, and came up to the cashier, and paid.  The money was big, but it was worth it. 

            Henry, Kazu and Takato had been going around in circles, and in the crowd.  They were looking for a hobby store that sold cards, especially modifiers.  Takato saw the store, and said, "Hey!  I think we have it!"  Kazu and Henry looked at it, and Henry said, "You're hot, today, Takato."  Takato said, "Oh, stop guys."  The three went into the store, and got a few booster packs for Rika.  They cost about $29, but they knew they would please Rika with the booster packs.

            DC said, "Come on, you don't need to start beating up about this, ML."  I was just thinking, "Great.  I need a real good one, but I don't have it."  I then looked at my wallet, and thought, "Great.  I'm plum out of cash."  I mentioned DC to come over here, and I said, "Man, I'm out of cash."  DC saw a bank, and said, "Hey, there's a bank over there.  It might help."  I said, "Thanks."  We ran over there, went to the machine, got $100 000 in cash, and began the trek again.  Over in the jewelry store, I saw some pearl earrings that would look great.  I then asked the jeweler, "Can we have these earrings?  They're for somebody."  The jeweler said, "Sure.  That would cost about $99."  I said, "Oh great."  Luckily, DC showed up with a visa, and paid for it.  I said, "I didn't know you have a visa."  He patted me on the back and said, "Now you know, _mon ami._"  

We ran for the food court, and the guys came up one at a time.  I said, "So, now that we're done, we could get out of here."  Davis said, "Now?  Maybe we should refuel for a bit."  Tai said, "Yeah, ML.  We're starved."  I said, "All right guys, but I'm paying."  I paid for the guys' food, and while we ate, we talked about our purchases, and how the girls would be so pleased to know what they were.  We left the mall feeling satisfied, yet we were wondering what the girls would get us.

OK, the guys are done and over with.  Sorry again about the lack of time on the chapter!  Next chapter's the girls.  R&R!!


	3. The girls' round

SHOPPING FOR THE HOLIDAYS

Part 3

Davis: Okay, folks.  ML has some business to take of, so I'll take care of the recap.  (Davis is surrounded by police, and is taken away.)

ML: I hated to do that to Davis, but better to be safe than sorry, so I'll do the recap.  Last time, the guys, with the exception of Takato, Henry, and Kazu, had  

       a little bit of trouble trying to find gifts for Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei and Rika.  But they all found their gifts, and everything's all right, according to the guys.  

       DC?  
  
DC: Right here.  Part 3 deals with the girls.  Now, how much trouble they will have, you'll just have to read to find out!  

ML: Good.  Now you all should know the disclaimer by now, but if you don't know, I'll tell you all again: "I don't own Digimon.  Toei, Bandai, Fox Kids, and 

        YTV own it."    
  
DC: Damn right, ML.  ROLL IT!!

            It had been minutes since the girls split up to find Christmas gifts for their respective significant others.  However, Sora and Mimi were just plain stumped on what to get Tai.  The two rested on a bench, and Mimi said, "Phew!  I like shopping, but this is a little too much!"  Sora said, "I know what you mean, girl.  Now come on, we shouldn't give up."  The two girls then went at it again.  Sora looked all around, and saw a cool looking soccer ball clock.  Sora thought, "Hmm... Tai wanted this clock so badly, so why not?"  Sora said, "Mimi, I think we got it!"  Mimi looked over, and said, "This looks real good.  Sensing that Tai likes soccer, the look on his face will be priceless!"  Sora paid for the clock, and the two left the store.

            Sora then said, "Tai's done, now for Matt's.  I think it'll be a dead giveaway."  Mimi said, "The music store?"  Sora replied back, "Exactly."  The two girls made a break for the music store, and Mimi made a beeline for the guitars.  She saw this real cool looking blue and white electric guitar.  Mimi then thought, "Blue and White.  Looks cool, like Matt."  She then grabbed the guitar, and Sora said, "Nice choice, Mimi!"  Mimi paid for the guitar, and the two walked out, presents for Tai and Matt in hand.

            As for Yolei and RC, well, they weren't exactly getting along.  If you liked one guy, and another girl had a crush on him, you'd have an argument too.  However, it wasn't about Ken.  It was about what to get Ken.  Yolei said, "We should get Ken something real cool."  RC fired back with, "No, we should get Ken something nice and cheap, so we won't waste a lot of money."  The two argued for a few more hours, until RC saw a chemistry set that Ken had been dying for since the school year began.  Yolei said, "Wow.  You've definitely got good taste, RC."  RC said, "Thanks."  Yolei paid, and RC said, "Mission accomplished!"  Yolei high-fived RC after that.

            WhiteWolf and Kari looked all around, but things didn't go quite as well as they had planned.  Kari said, "How does Mimi do this?"  WhiteWolf replied, "I don't know, but the perfect gift is around here somewhere.  Help me look for it."  Kari stood back up, and the two resumed their search.  Kari then saw a black laptop computer that included a word processor at a computer store.  "TK would love that, since he was getting into writing."  Kari thought.  Kari didn't have enough cash, but WhiteWolf was there to bail her out with a visa.  WhiteWolf said, "I figured you needed some help."  Kari said, "Looks like I owe you."  WW said, "Yeah.  Looks like it."  The two left the store.

            As for Jeri and Rika, well, they had found an art supplies store, and were looking around.  Jeri saw a full artist's package with pencil crayons, a sketchpad, drawing pencils, and an eraser.  Rika said, "Hmm... looks like gogglehead's going to love this!"  Rika paid for the gift, and the two walked out.  Meanwhile, the girls met at the food court in their mall, and went over what they got.  After talking over bites of their food, the girls left, feeling a whole lot more satisfied.

            Now that the girls are done, it's where do we go from here?  I'm going to try and get some ideas on what to do for the next chapter, and write it down ASAP!  In the meantime, however, _Au Revoir!!_


	4. Telephone

SHOPPING FOR THE HOLIDAYS  
  
Part 4 – Telephone 

DC: Hi folks!  I know this isn't my fic, but ML gave me permission to do the recap.  Last time, the girls, with the exception of Sora, Mimi, Jeri, and Rika 

       had a little bit of trouble finding gifts for their respective boyfriends.  But, things went like a charm, and look where we are now!

ML: Nice recap.  I'll deal with what this chapter's all about.  (Faces audience) this chapter is in a phone conversation format.  We will have basically all the 

       characters on the phone.  That's all I have to say. 

RC: You got that right, ML!  (faces audience) Now, you all know the disclaimer, so there's no need to give it to you.    
  
ML/DC/RC: ROLL IT!!

Dec. 17 – ML's Place – 15:30

Phone rings

ML: Hello?  
  
TK: Hey ML, it's TK.

ML: Hey TK!  What up?    
  
TK: I don't know, man.  Say, it's a good thing we got crackin' on the gift shopping.

ML: You and me both pal.    
  
TK: So, you got the cafe booked?    
  
ML: I'm getting on it.  I just need to talk to my parents about booking the place for Christmas.  

TK: Cool, I'll talk to you later, ML.

  
ML: Sure.  See ya!

TK: See ya.

Same Day – Tai's place – 16:15

Tai: Hello?  
  
Matt: Hey Tai.  It's Matt.

  
Tai: Yo.  

Matt: So, TK told me that ML might book the cafe this year.  

  
Tai: Really?

  
Matt: Yeah really.  ML just needs to talk to his parents about booking the cafe.  

Tai: Cool.  So, you think Sora and Mimi would like the gifts we brought?  
  
Matt: Come on, have some confidence.  They'll like 'em.

Tai: You think so?  
  
Matt: I know so.  Anyway, I got a practice.  Catch you later.

Tai: See ya.

Same day – ML's place – 17:00

ML: Yeah?

DC: Hey, It's DC

ML: DC!  Man, haven't talked to you in a while!  How are things with you?

DC: Fine.  So, I've heard that you're planning to book your parents' cafe for a Christmas party.

ML: How'd you know?  
  
DC: You told Jolene, and she told me.

ML: Jolene told you?  
  
DC: Yeah.  I'm willing to talk to your parents.  I bet you anything they'll say yes.

  
ML: Thanks, but it's sort of my problem.  But thanks for your help!  
  
DC: You're welcome man.  Gotta go!

ML: Bye.

Dec. 18 – ML's Parents' cafe – 18:30

Mrs. Lo: Cafe mike, can I help you?  
  
ML: Mom, it's me.

  
Mrs. Lo: ML.  What's going on?  
  
ML: I need to book the cafe for Christmas.  

Mrs. Lo: I know.  Jolene told me about you wanting to book the cafe.  So, let me check the book. (Checks book) yep, it's free.  You know where the keys 

              are, and close right on the dot.  

ML: I will, and thanks!

Mrs. Lo: You're welcome.  Bye!

ML: Bye.

Same night – Tai's Place – 18:45

Tai: Hello?  
  
ML: It's ML.

  
Tai: Hey, ML.  What's up?  
  
ML: I got the cafe booked.

  
Tai: Good for you!  I'll tell Sora.

  
ML: I'll tell Jolene I have the place booked.  

Tai: You're good.  Anyway, I'll call up Sora tomorrow and tell her.

ML: I'll tell the others.  Bye!

Tai: Bye.    
  


Dec. 19 – Sora's place  – 17:25

Sora: Yeah?  
  
Tai: Hey love, it's me.

Sora: Tai!  How's it going?  
  
Tai: Good.  Listen, ML's got his parents' cafe booked. 

Sora: That's excellent.  When?  
  
Tai: Christmas.

  
Sora: Looks good.  Say, why don't we go together?  
  
Tai: Sounds good to me.  I was planning to ask you.

Sora: Well, I was going to say yes anyway.

Tai: Cool.  Bye!

Sora: Bye!

Same night – Mimi's place – 17:40

Mimi: Hi

Matt: Hey Meems.  

Mimi: You know how much I love being called that, Matt.

  
Matt: I called to tell you that ML got the cafe booked.    
  
Mimi: Wow.  So, planning to take me to the party?  
  
Matt: Yeah, you got it.

Mimi: I'll go with you.

  
Matt: Cool.  Bye.

Mimi: Bye.

Dec. 20 – Ken's place – 15:10

Wormmon: Hello, Ichijouji residence.  Sorry, he's not available right now, but do leave a message after the tone.

Yolei: You can't fool me, Wormmon.  Now tell me where Ken is, or I'll feed you to Hawkmon!

Wormmon: Jeez.  And I thought Ken had a rough temper.  (Ken comes to the phone)

Ken: Hello?  
  
Yolei: ML called me and told me he booked the cafe.

Ken: How does ML do this?  
  
Yolei: He just asked his mom.    
  
Ken: Oh yeah.  So, you planning to go?  
  
Yolei: Yeah.  As long as it's with you and me, not you and RC.  (AN – Sorry RC!!)  
  
Ken: Ok.  I'll see you on Christmas.

Yolei: Bye.

Same day – Kari's place – 15:35  
  
Tai: Hey.   
  
TK: Hey Tai.  Can I talk to Kari?  
  
Tai: Sure.  (Calls for Kari)

  
Kari: Hey.

TK: Hey Kari.  ML got the cafe booked.  

Kari: Good for him.  Tai got a call from him a day ago.  

  
TK: So, you coming?  
  
Kari: Of course.  Gotta go.

TK: Gotta go.

Same day – ML's place – 15:50

ML: Hello?  
  
Jolene: Hey M.  It's Jo.

ML: Hey Jo!    
  
Jolene: I heard about you booking the cafe.  Looks like you had the guts. 

ML: Yeah, I do.  So, you're working?  
  
Jolene: Yeah.  I'll see you later.

ML: Yeah.  See you later.

  
Dec. 21 – DC's Place – 20:00

DC: hello?  
  
ML: Hey DC.  Got the cafe booked.

  
DC: About time, ML.  I'll e-mail WW, RC, Henry, Rika and Takato.

ML: Cool.  I'll see you on Christmas?

DC: You got it.

  
  
    
  
  



	5. Party time!

SHOPPING FOR THE HOLIDAYS

Part 5

Davis: Hey folks!  ML gave me permission to do the recap, so here it is!  Basically put, it was in telephone format, and everyone was asking, "Is ML going to 

          book his parents' café for a Christmas party?"  Well, he did.  Now, here's the party, and the days before!  

ML: Good job of doing the recap, _mon ami.  _Now, you all know the disclaimer, you know, "I don't own the Digimon characters, WhiteWolf, Digidestined of   

       Courage, or Ravenclaw or the 98 degrees song 'This Gift'.  The only things I do own are myself, Jolene and Chris."  ROLL FILM!!

            It was two days before Christmas when I got this cool idea.  However, I would need three more mikes, two with cords, and one cordless.  I searched all around the house for the mikes, and found them in my closet.  I knew there were three mikes already, and I figured, "This would be great!"  The café was closed, but I had the keys and the security alarm code, so things wouldn't go out of hand.  I then grabbed the phone, and called Tai, Matt, TK, Ken and Takato.  I told the guys to meet me at the café, and I grabbed my jacket, the mikes and the café keys, and I drove to the café.  The ride took 4 minutes, but longer because of the traffic.

            The guys were there, and I said, "Hey."  TK said, "Hey ML.  What's your bright idea?"  I said, "There's this one song I'm willing to try out."  Ken said, "Really?  What is it?"  I said, "Just some song from 98 degrees.  I have it on one of the discs."  TK said, "Kari likes that group.  She's always playing their songs full blast."  I said, "Perfect."  We got to practicing the number right away.  Meanwhile, the decorators had been working on the café for days, and they had rarely got some sleep.  I said to the decorators, "Guys, look, I'll call Jolene over and see if she and I can handle this."  The decorators knew that Jolene had done some of the decorating last year, and they needed a break anyway, so they went out.  I called up Jolene and said, "We need some help for the decorating.  Think you can help?"  Jolene said, "Sure.  I'm in."  The guys and me practiced a little more, and after the couple of minutes, the guys left.  

Jolene came over, and we began to get started on the decorating.  I asked, "So, why weren't you with Sora and the other girls?"  Jolene said, "I came down with something and I had to pass.  I'm feeling better now."  I said, "I'm sorry you got sick."  She just said, "That's ok.  It's not you."  I had a laugh at this, and we finished the decorations in 5 minutes.  After that, we went home.  I then thought, "Yep.  This party is going to be a complete success."  I then crashed.  I knew Henry, Ken, and Izzy would be in charge of the music, Joe handling the drinks, and the girls, with the exception of Jolene, WhiteWolf and RC in charge of the cooking.  That is, with the help of one of the cooks at the café.  I hoped that the number we performed would be a success.

Christmas eve passed, and the party date was on.  I left the house, with the café keys, my gift for Jolene and the three extra mikes in hand.  I saw the guys and said a greeting, with the good old fashioned, "Merry Christmas!"  The gifts were already under the tree, ready for their proper recipients.  Henry, Ken and Izzy went to their spot behind the machinery, Joe went to the bar, and the girls, except Jolene, Ravenclaw and WhiteWolf went into the kitchen.  As for Tai, Matt, Ken, TK, Takato, and myself, we went into the lobby to fine-tune the number.  DC and Davis were helping out Joe with the drinks.

            DC came around with a couple of glasses of pop.  (AN – they're all underage, so I had to improvise!)  We took the glasses and drank them down.  That really got us fired up.  We went back to practicing, and we really did sound good.  I then told them, "We'll do this after the gifts are given."  They all agreed.  In the kitchen, the girls knew what their respective guy liked when they came to eat. Tai loved the pasta with Mushroom cream sauce, so Sora made that for him, Kari made TK's favorite dish, good old fashioned steak with spaghetti with pepper sauce, Yolei made Ken a Salmon with lemon pepper with rice all on garlic sauce, while Matt just got his favorite dish, the pork loin with rice topped with clam sauce.  I just had a soup, roasted vegetable.  Things were going good so far.  

            We then got the gifts out, and Tai went first.  Sora unwrapped the gift to reveal the velvet lined box.  She opened the box to reveal the orange and red jewel pendant.  Boy, was Sora happy to see it.  She led Tai under the mistletoe and said, "Tai, before I give you my gift, there's another gift that I want from you."  Tai said, "You read my mind, babe."  The two kissed, and separated after four minutes.  Sora then gave Tai the soccer ball clock, and Tai said, "Just what I wanted this year!  How did you know?"  Sora said, "Intuition."  

            It was Matt's turn.  He gave his gift to Mimi, and needless to say, it turned out cool.  Mimi was shocked, but happy.  She then led Matt under the mistletoe, and kissed him on the lips for two minutes.  Mimi gave Matt's present and boy, did his eyes go wide when he saw the guitar.  He said, "Cool!  I really wanted this one!"  Mimi said, "It really reminds you of Gabumon, doesn't it?"  Matt said, "You better believe it!"  He put on the guitar, and played a few chords.  It sounded real cool.

            Ken gave Yolei her present next.  Yolei said, "Wow!  It really matches my hair!  I love it already!!"  Ken kissed her under the mistletoe, and Yolei gave Ken his present.  Ken said, "Just what I was looking for!  How did you know?"  Yolei said, "Well, you are a boy genius, after all."  Ken said, "Oh yeah.  How could I forget that?" He was blushing all the while. 

            Takato said, "Hey, Lone Wolf!"  Rika turned, and looked Takato in the eyes.  She said, "Yeah, gogglehead?"  He said, "Hope you like it!"  She unwrapped the paper to reveal two booster packs of Digimon cards.  She said, "I can never get enough modifiers!  Thanks, Takato!"  Rika then kissed Takato on the cheek underneath the mistletoe, but Takato dragged her back and kissed her on the lips for a solid six minutes.  Rika then said, "Takato, here's my gift to you."  Takato unwrapped the paper to see the artist's package.  Takato was speechless, but he snapped out of it and said, "I like drawing, but how did you know?"  Rika said, "Simple, gogglehead.  Drawing is one of your hobbies, and I did see one of your pictures.  You're a pretty good artist."  He said, "Thanks."  The two kissed once more.

            I then gave Jolene her gift.  Her eyes sparkled when she saw the earrings, and said, "Thanks!  Those look real beautiful."  I just said, "You'll look even prettier than before."  She put them on, and I was right.  I then led Jolene under the mistletoe, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek, but she dragged me back and kissed me on the lips for seven minutes.  I said, "Whoa."  She said, "Here's my gift."  I unwrapped it, and noticed that it was a cool looking portable keyboard!  I said, "Good gracious!  This looks cool!"  She said, "Glad you like it, M."  

            TK was up, and he gave Kari the camera.  Kari said, "This is nice."  TK said, "Glad you like it, my angel of light."  TK then went under the mistletoe and Kari followed him.  The two kissed, and their kiss was longer than any of the kisses that were given.  Kari then gave TK his gift, and TK said, "Hey!  Just what I needed!"  Kari said, "Well, if you want to write, it's about time you get started!"  TK said, "Thanks, my angel of light."  Kari replied back with, "You're welcome, my angel of hope."  

            I then said, "Guys!  We're on!"  Izzy, Ken and Henry walked to the DJ station and I said, "All right, we've been practicing this, and I hope you enjoy it."  Tai said, "This is for you, Sora."  TK said, "And you, Kari." Matt said, "I'm dedicating this to Mimi as well."  Ken said, "This is for you, Yolei, and RC, because even though I love you, I'll only love you as a sister."  RC pouted a bit, but she cooled down.  Takato said, "Rika, my lone wolf, you won't be alone anymore, because this is for you."  I finished with, "This is for you, my Jolene."  Izzy turned on the machine, while Ken inserted the disc, and Henry inputted the number.  

(SONGFIC BEGINS NOW!)

Tai 

_The snow is falling, the city is white_

_Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight_

_And we're all alone_

_There's no one home_

_You're finally in my arms again_

Matt (w/ Takato and me on background)

_The night is silent and Christmas is here_

_I couldn't ask for more then having you near_

_'Cause I love you girl (love you girl)_

_And I always will (always will)_

_And now I know the moment is right_

_The moment is right!_

All

'Cause I've been waiting to give 

_This gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees_

_There's no better time_

_It's something to last For as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you _(Takato and me – _Oh girl!)_

_All my heart can give_

Ken (w/ Takato and me on background)

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new_

_I tried to find something worthy of you_

_But I realize when I look inside_

_There's some things that money can't buy (oh no!)_

TK (w/ Takato and me on background)

I feel the magic whenever you're near I feel it even more this time of the year 

_'Cause I love you girl (love you girl)_

_I always will (Always will)_

_And now I know the moment is right_

_The moment is right!_

All

'Cause I've been waiting to give 

_This gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees_

_There's no better time_

_It's something to last For as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you _(Takato and me – _Oh girl!)_

_All my heart can give_

Takato and me – Takato sings odds, I sing evens (others sing in background)

You know I'll always be true to you 

_And you know that I'm the one you can turn (Oh yeah)_

_Anytime, anyplace, or any where_

_You know that I will always be there (oh baby)_

All

'Cause I've been waiting to give 

_This gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees_

_There's no better time_

_It's something to last For as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you _(Takato and me – _Oh girl!)_

_All my heart can give_

'Cause I've been waiting to give 

_This gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees_

_There's no better time_

_It's something to last For as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you _(Takato and me – _Oh girl!)_

_All my heart can give…_

END SONG

            The girls applauded, and even Davis was applauding.  We then settled back to enjoy the rest of the night.  When it was over, Jolene and me cleaned up, and closed up the joint.  We went home feeling satisfied.  

END

            So, what did y'all think?  Sorry for the delay on the chapter!  R&R!!  Flames will not be accepted!!1


End file.
